Harry Potter prodigy
by Sliverblade
Summary: Harry Potter was the younger of triples. His brother and sister were named children who lived. Harry was the out cast but a very smart out cast. See what happen when they go to school and there is a international competition of the smarts. The winner
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the other characters.

Summery: Harry Potter was the younger of triples. His brother and sister were named children who lived. Harry was the out cast but a very smart out cast. See what happen when they go to school and there is a international competition of the smarts. The winner will be going to a more educational school.

Chapter One: The birth of a prodigy:

It was a stormy night on the 31st of July. The Potters were at St. Mungo's to give birth to there twins. Lily have been in labor for five hours when here first born was born at 11:30 pm, the doctor anouns, "it's a boy." James and Lily smile and looked at the big boy. Then the pains started again and the first potter girl is born. The Potters just stared at her she is has big has her big brother 14 inches 12 lbs. They just smile but then Lily was in pain again. The doctor hand the girl to the nurse, and looked down at lily and his eyes widen. "it's another baby." There have never been triples in the magical world before.

The doctor order for potion to give to lily because she was bleeding out. When the potion given to her the bleeding stop. "What's wrong?" asked James.

The doctor said, "the cord is wrap around the baby's neck." then the baby was born blue and exestremly small. They took the baby the ward to be check up on. James and Lily was scared but the doctor asure them the baby will be fine.

A few days later James and lily's friend came by and were interduced to the triples. "What are there names" asked Sirius Black.

"Well this one here that looks just like his father is Timothy James Potter, and the fist potter girl is named Jasmine Elizabeth Potter." said Lily smiling very brightly. Everyone else was smiling as well.

"Lily what about your third child?" asked Remus looking around for him. Lily smile flauter. "well Remy he's up in the baby ward in a baby bed cause he was born so small. He's only 5inches and 2 lbs. the doctor says he the smallest baby they seen besides the Malfoy baby that was 7inches and 3lbs. We named him Hayden Mathew Evans Potter."

Everyone said the good byes and left the family alone. The Potters stayed at the hostipal for a week because of there third son. The doctor told them at the end of the week that all there children have magic and that they were good to go home. Hayden was still small but healthy. Albus Dumbledore had came and told the Potters of the prophecy.

They went home and had Petter Pettigrew to be the secret keeper. The potters stayed in hiding for a year and half before the unthinkable happen. They were betrayed. James was the first down from a dark spell but still alive then he went up to the baby room cast the same spell on Lily. He looked at the three kids Tim and Liz was screaming but Hayden was calm and just stared at the Voldemort and smile like he new something no one new.

Voldemort didn't like that stared and cast " Avada Kedavra" at the three children but then there was a bright light and voldemort soul was ripped out of his body. Hayden had gotten a scared on his right front shoulder. When the disapreded the house stared to fall a part. Pieces of the roof fell on Tim and gave him a cut on the left cheek and gave Liz and cut on the right cheek. Hayden fell asleep cause he spent a lot of his magic. Lily and James woke and took there children out of the house.

Dumbledore anounced that Tim and Liz were the chosen ones. Around Birtan wizards and witches were celebrating the death of He who must not be named and to the twins that lived. Since that day Hayden have been forgotten.

Hayden was three when he started to read and write. He would sneak into the library and get his hands on anything he could reached. When Hayden turn eight he had read almost the hold Potter library. No one new or even cared. The house elves have been taking care of him. Hayden is fluent in many times many launges. His favorit subject is potions and herbology. Hayden was always in the potters gardens planting and harvesting potion ingredients. Hayden potter was different in every way from his brother and sister.

Both Tim and Liz are spoiled and chubby kids from all the sweets they eat. Hayden though was thin but not to thin and he had a healthy tan his hair was long it went down to his waist as his brother and sister had short hair and they both in herited the potter curse of hair. There hair color is brown like there father but Hayden's hair is dark brown with red under tones the shows. His body is more eleven like even he has pointed ears.

Hayden at the age of eight has control of his magic. He even has elemental magic that he loves cause it helps him with his plants. Hayden works on his potion making in his potion lab the house elves set up for him. He has been making potion for while now and almost have 5th years potions done.

During breakfast three owls came in and dropped off letter from Hogwarts. "Looks like my darling babies are going to Hogwarts. We need to get your things. The best place to go would be Diagon Alley." says Lily. So all the potters got ready to go though the floo." "Diagon Alley" said they all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

The Potters were shoot out of the floo and landed at the Leaky Cauldron where the press were waiting for them. Hayden was push to the side of the pub while his family was crowded by the press. I took twenty minutes for the press to leave and the Potters could start there shopping.

"Here Hayden is your trust key. You are old enough to shop on your own, so we will meet up with you at 2 at the Leaky Cauldron." said James as he handed the key over then walk to join the rest of his family. Hayden went to the counter that had the goblin working. "Hello I would like to withdraw some money from my trust fund please." said Hayden. The goblin looked at him and said, "do you have your key?"

Hayden handed over his key then the goblin called over Griphook, "would you take Mr. Potter down to his vault." Hayden bow to the clerk and said in perfected gobbledygook, "Let your gold bring you good wealth." and walked away to join Griphook. Hayden left a very shock goblin behind.

Hayden got to his vault and just stood there taken in what he was seeing. Piles of piles of gold, silver, and copper coins everywhere. He went in and graved two hand full's of coins from each piled and left. Griphook took Hayden back to ground floor. Before Hayden left he handed two gold coins to Griphook and said "Let your gold bring you good wealth master Griphook. Goodbye." Then Hayden left leave a stun goblin behind.

Hayden made it out side and looked around to see where to go first and he took out his note book from his bag and looked at the list he made for things he would need.

**SHOPING LIST**

**TRUNK--magical trunk with different compartments **

**QUILLS - INK**

**PARCHMENT**

**JUARNALS**

**NOTEBOOKS**

**POTION INGREDIENTS**

**BOOKS**

**UNIFROM**

**TELESCOPE**

**So Hayden went down his list by order. Getting what he needs and extra items along the way. Hayden meet Draco Malfoy at the rope shop and they hit it off really good for they were actually the same height. Hours went by and Hayden was at the Leaky Cauldron waiting for his family. By 3 o'clock Hayden was getting worried. He just stay there waiting. Two more hours went by and the pub was getting a little crowded. Hayden went over to Tom, "Tom did you see my family come by to go home?" asked Hayden. Tom looked at Hayden, "No I didn't see them. Why do you asked Hayden?"**

"**They told me to meet them here at 2 but they never show up. I really worried. Could you contact Sirius Black for me." asked Hayden. **

"**Yeah yeah Hayden don't worried they must have gotten held up." said Tom while he went to the floo and contacted Black. A few minutes past and Sirius shows up with Remus. Hayden runs over to him and Remus picked him up an held him. Hayden told them what happen.**

"**We will find them cub don't you worried okay." said Remus while holding him.**

"**You stay here Remus while I looked around for them." said Sirius. Then he left and Remus bought some food for Hayden to eat. **

**Meanwhile Sirius was looking around the shops for his friends. Going by a crowded restaurant he saw them inside eating. Sirius was angry very angry going in James saw him getting "Hey Siri what are you doing here?"**

"**You, you jerk, don't you know how worried I was. Or have you forgotten your youngest son you told to wait for you at 2. He had Tom contact Remy and I. He's waiting for you ." said a really angry Sirius. During Sirius rant James was getting paler and paler.**

"**I forgot about Hayden. Oh Merlin. Lily stay here and finished eating I'm going to get Hayden."**

**Walking into Leaky Cauldron James just barley got into the door before he was hit by a small boy. Looking down he see its Hayden. "Oh little I'm so sorry for scaring you. Your mom and I forgot that you were waiting for us. Please for give us we will never do it again. I promise." James said his crying son.**

**Hayden look at his dad and said, "I for give you daddy." and just hug him. Hayden fell asleep in James arms. Lily walk in with Tim and Liz. "Lets go home. Thanks guys," Going to the floo the Potters went home. **


End file.
